


nothing interesting, nothing special, and yet...

by cowboyjones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: B) got inspired babe so here i am, M/M, Pining, Tsukishima POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyjones/pseuds/cowboyjones
Summary: They weren’t anywhere special, not doing anything particularly interesting. Yamaguchi had invited Tsukishima to go window shopping at the mall and who was he to turn him down.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	nothing interesting, nothing special, and yet...

**Author's Note:**

> mwah... enjoy :>

They weren’t anywhere special, not doing anything particularly interesting. Yamaguchi had invited Tsukishima to go window shopping at the mall and who was he to turn him down.

They were in line inside a cramped bakery. The menu wasn’t expansive but it didn’t seem like Yamaguchi cared. As soon as Yamaguchi had stepped foot into the mall, he instantly spotted the cakes in the window, eyes lighting up impossibly bright. Though he'd never admit it out loud, Tsukishima thought it was a good look on him. 

He had pulled Tsukishima by the hand, running over to the window. He grinned from ear to ear and then that grin turned to him, asking if they could go in. 

There was no way Tsukishima could’ve said no, not that he wanted to. Tsukishima knew that even if everything in his mind had protested, he still would’ve nodded ‘sure’ to Yamaguchi. 

They settled into the line behind a couple, Yamaguchi apologizing to Tsukishima for getting over excited, but he continued to fidget in place, not being able to help himself. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but he couldn’t lie to himself, Yamaguchi's reaction upon seeing the bakery was cute, annoyingly cute.

Yamaguchi now sticks his tongue out of indecision, thinking, “hm… Tsukki, what are you thinking of getting?” 

It’s been years since they became friends, really it has, but Tsukishima still finds himself holding his breath every time he says ‘Tsukki.’ “Oh uh… whatever you’re getting is fine.”

“Tsukki…” he says with a whine that Tsukishima would, pointedly, never admit out loud how it made him feel, “last time we shared, you ate almost all of it,” he says, pouting.

“I did pay for it,” he retorts with a light tease.

Yamguchi humphs in half-baked frustration, “still!” 

Tsukishima fights back a chuckle, he knows it would come out too fond for his liking. “Fine, fine. Uh, a cookie sounds good.” That seems to be the right answer because Yamaguchi instantly gets out of his funk and is grinning again.

The two finally get to the front of the line, the cashier greets them sweetly, matching Yamaguchi’s manner. “Hey there! What’ll it be?”

“A slice of the strawberry cake, a scone… the blueberry one- yeah that one! And one, oh uh.” He turns to Tsukishima, “what kind did you want?”

Tsukishima's eyes widen, was Yamaguchi going to pay for it? He attempts to cough away the blush creeping up at the thought, “the double fudge?”

“And two double fudge cookies please!” he practically sings it, and yes, maybe Tsukishima can't help but openly stare at him as he pays the cashier. 

She hands the bag to Tsukishima as she hands the change to Yamaguchi, “thank you, come again!” They bow to her and walk out.

“Two cookies?” Tsukishima questions teasingly, he didn’t say he wanted two. Neither for Yamaguchi to pay, he would have to pay him back later.

“Yes, two!” He sticks a tongue out at Tsukishima, “you would just finish the first and then try and eat all of mine so at least with this I have a shot at eating some of the scone.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, he wasn’t wrong but it was still ridiculous. Knowing this, Yamaguchi snickers along.

“C’mon, let’s find somewhere to sit.” Tsukishima hums through his dwindling chuckle.

They settle into a two seater, Yamaguchi happily eats away at his cake. Tsukishima always takes these moments to not stare, he wasn't staring, but… maybe observe?

Either way, he takes note of the small things about Yamaguchi that he’s studied so many times before. He would never admit it but he has a checklist of the other’s features that he likes to look at. 

Yamaguchi has, of course, the freckles he used to be teased for. Yamaguchi still claims to not like them but Tsukishima has their pattern nearly memorized. He didn’t want to compare the freckles to fairy dust, it was an embarrassing thought, but at this point he couldn’t not.

Yamaguchi’s eyes are a muted brown, there isn’t much depth to them but he supposes that’s what he likes about them. When Yamaguchi smiles, it’s so apparent in his eyes. Yamaguchi’s never been one to hide his emotions and Tsukishima’s both grateful for it and in awe of it.

And, oh, his grin. He adores all of Yamaguchi’s smiles. The small smile he gets when Yamaguchi apologizes and both of them know he doesn’t mean it. The surprised smile he gets when a package arrives at their shared apartment. The smirk that adorns his face when he teases Tsukishima. The shy smile when someone compliments him. But Tsukishima’s favorite was the smile that’s saved for him, the one that makes Tsukishima smile too, even after a long day of lectures. It’s the smile he gets to see when he steps through their front door, after he takes off his shoes, peeks his head around the corner, and is happily greeted by Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima doesn’t know if Yamaguchi is aware of his feelings; his feelings have been present for years. 

They were there when he realized he liked him in their last year of elementary when Yamaguchi gave him his chocolate cause he knew it was Tsukishima’s favorite. 

They were there when they went to the same middle school and Tsukishima wasn’t sure if Yamaguchi wanted to still hangout with him so he had avoided him the first day, scared of being rejected by him. But at the end of lunch time, Yamaguchi had found him, out of breath, exclaiming that he was looking for him the whole time. Tsukishima didn’t want to see him upset again so he vowed to himself to never avoid him again.

They were there when they went to high school and Yamaguchi was starting to get teased again. Yamaguchi had played it off when he asked about it but Tsukishima knew he was upset. Tsukishima made sure to stick by his side; he knew he was tall and looked standoffish to most. Soon, the teasing died down but he never left his side. 

They were there when they decided to go to the same college. They were especially there when Yamaguchi asked if Tsukishima wanted to move into an apartment together instead of living in dorms. He knew he would panic later but he had agreed on the spot. He remembered panicking about how he could possibly hide his feelings when he lived with him.

Years later though, still in college, Tsukishima found it was fairly easy.

That wasn’t entirely true but he decided a while ago that he would rather have the pain of seeing a cute, snoozed out Yamaguchi on their couch and not being able to take a nap with him rather than not seeing it at all. Or worse, someone else seeing it.

So he takes what he can get. He gets to stare at an excitedly distracted Yamaguchi and in return they would sleep with a thin wall between them. He hates that wall. 

He knows it won’t be enough eventually, he would get frustrated and probably impulsively confess, leading to Yamguchi hating him and kicking him out.

Yamaguchi wasn’t homophobic, he knew that but god, could he overthink it.

Their old high school friends tell Tsukishima he should just confess already but Tsukishima knows what’s at stake if Yamaguchi doesn’t return his feelings. It’s not just a home he’d lose, he would lose his best friend, someone he was incredibly comfortable to be around. That doesn’t come as often as you’d probably think for Tsukishima, big shocker, he knows. 

“Do you not like the cookie?” A pouting Yamaguchi breaks his train of thought.

“No, it’s good. Just…” he says now smirking, “I was kind of eyeing your cake.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says, intending to sound offended but there’s a grin on his face, “fine you can have a bite. A bite! But I get some of your cookie.”

“Some?” Tsukishima says, quirking an eyebrow, chuckling at his choice of words.

“Yes, some, now give it.” He tries to grab it but Tsukishima raises it above his head.

“Some?” He repeats, now with a small smirk on his own face.

“Fine, only a bite,” Yamaguchi grumbles, giving in.

But it’s not just a bite on either of their ends. He, of course, lets Yamaguchi take as much as he wants and Yamaguchi does the same.

They finish their sweets, they get up wordlessly and continue walking around the mall. Yamaguchi stops at a few windows, gazing at sweaters that Tsukishima makes sure to remember. It’s almost Yamaguchi’s birthday and even though he swears every year that he doesn’t want anything, Tsukishima knows he appreciates the gifts. How could he not know. 

When he receives his gifts each year, he gives Tsukishima a big hug and each year Tsukishima holds on a little tighter and a little longer.

“Oh, let’s stop in here,” Tsukishima says. He saw a sweater the other week that he might as well get while he was here.

Tsukishima goes over to where he last saw the sweater, hoping it was still there. 

When he spots it, he smiles to himself a little as he rubs the soft fabric between his fingers. 

“Oh that’s so cute, Tsukki.” Tsukishima freezes, he looks down at Yamaguchi who’s also eyeing the sweater. “You’ve always really liked the color purple, why?” 

He’s never thought about it honestly but a memory hits him. 

Once Yamaguchi had bought him purple gloves. At the time of receiving them, he didn’t want to wear them because he thought the softness of the material and the color was embarrassing but seeing Yamaguchi’s ecstatic face when he tried them on was enough for him to let go of the initial embarrassment. 

He guesses that… from then on, he subconsciously always searched for purple clothing and items, hoping it would bring a smile to Yamaguchi again.

But obviously he couldn’t answer with that. “No reason besides it being a nice color.”

Yamaguchi hums in agreement, Tsukishima letting out a nervous breath. “I always thought lilac was a nice color,” Yamaguchi says mindlessly, “what’s your favorite color, Tsukki?”

Without really thinking, Tsukishima blurted the first, and honest color, that came to mind, “green.” But that also means it was the most obvious color. 

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting that, how come you never wear it?” 

“I appreciate it from a distance.” Tsukishima internally groans at himself, did he really have to say it so apparently.

“Like nature right?” Tsukishima happily agrees, “Yeah I get that,” Yamaguchi says with a soft smile and a distant look in his eyes. 

“I’m gonna go pay for this.”

Not having anywhere to be, they spent the whole day at the mall. Tsukishima was glad he got days like this. Days where there was time for just he and Yamaguchi to be together, no one else.

They had arrived home late, much too late but they didn’t care. They had dinner together before coming home. They were high off of being young enough and the brisk night air as they stumbled tiredly into their apartment. 

Tsukishima thought he should be turning in for the night but he didn't want to, he didn’t want the air around them to leave. So he stays sitting on their couch, eyes closed with a soft smile showing unapologetically on his face.

Yamaguchi is sitting beside him, always sitting a little closer on nights like this. 

Tsukishima was always too scared to point it out so he let it happen. He was left questioning what it meant but he would never dare anything beyond that.

Yamaguchi suddenly lets out a little giggle, Tsukishima peels his right eye open to look. “What is it?” Tsukishima hums lightly.

“Ah nothing…” he says, smiling at Tsukishima. Yamaguchi closes his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the couch. 

The two sit there, they let the apartment’s settling noises and the occasional stray car, happily, fill the silence. Tsukishima enjoys the comfortable silence, he always does. But another giggle interrupts it. Tsukishima nudges his leg, “c’mon, what is it?” He says with only a hint of annoyance.

He ignores Tsukishima though, and after a beat of silence, Yamguchi hums again, “wanna know something?” 

Tsukishima goes to playfully hit him, to force him to say it already but he stops himself.

Yamaguchi’s voice said that whatever he’s about to say is something different entirely, something more serious.

“Alright.”

Yamaguchi smiles, his eyes still closed, “You’re kinda dumb, y’know.” Tsukishima hits him but lets him continue, knowing there’s more to come. “You are though,” he says, again with that cute but irritating giggle from earlier, “you don't even know I like you.” 

Tsukishima’s eyes widen the most they’ve probably ever widened. Yamaguchi… liked him? And that’s how he chose to say it? Tsukishima could cry, jump for joy which he’d never do but when times call for it, he could tackle the freckled man but he doesn’t. 

“What!” He hisses at him instead, “what kind of way is that to confess.” Yamaguchi bursts out laughing at Tsukishima’s growing red face.

“You were never going to confess and you looked so cute today with your sweater…” Yamaguchi trails Tsukishima’s jacket line with a finger. Yamaguchi’s face twists into a pout, “I’d had enough, Tsukki!” 

“Alright stop, I get it!” He slumps in embarrassment.

Yamaguchi smiles, chuckling as he tugs Tsukishima closer to him, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s chest. 

Tsukishima relaxes into it now that he could, he chuckles at the thought, he’d waited so long for this. He was still a little peeved that Yamaguchi confessed via insulting him but he would take it, he’d take any way he confessed as long as it wasn’t a joke. 

With anger leaving him, now he was plain curious. “How long have you liked me?” 

“Forever,” he sighs dramatically, his teasing grin make Tsukishima's eyes roll.

“Idiot,” he flicks Yamaguchi’s arm.

“Alright, alright. Uh, elementary but I didn’t know until middle school.”

Tsukishima groans, “middle school…” that long and neither confessed until now?

Yamaguchi smirks as Tsukishima glances over his shoulder to look at him, “I know, I know. A devastatingly long time to like a brick wall.” 

“Shut up.” Yamaguchi mumbles an amused apology but they both know he doesn’t mean it.

Here they were, once again, nowhere interesting, not doing anything special but Tsukishima thought it was interesting, and he thought the arms around him were the very definition of special and he supposes that’s all that’s ever really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> mwah.... hope you enjoyed >:>


End file.
